New addition
by sambri
Summary: AU where Adam meets the family at a much younger age and gets a taste of Winchester life. John and Bobby are still alive. A/N: There will be corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it has been way too long. I am an awful person for being so lazy. Sorry! I am on spring break now so hopefully I can update most of them. Also, I know I keep adding new stories and not really updating. I am going to get on top of that.**

 **This new story is related to my other favorite show in life; Supernatural. I have always loved that the show is family based and I personally really liked the character Adam. So this is the first in hopefully many one shots that will be more family based and be centered around him.**

 **In this Adam, will be much younger and John and Bobby will still be alive. It will probably not follow the storyline of the show and Castiel will not be appearing. Sorry if anyone really wanted him too.**

 **A/N: There will be corporal punishment in some of these ones shots. SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! THANKS!**

John- 40

Dean-18

Sam-14

Adam- 10

Classic rock music blared from a beautiful '67 Impala as it sped down the road. Adam sat in the back seat with one of his newest family members as they left the only home he ever knew behind. Leaving behind the only family he ever knew.

It all started like any other Saturday. Adam was enjoying his mother's company as she had finally gotten a day off. They spent all day watching movies, playing at the park, and they even went to get ice cream.

Unfortunately, the real problems came at night.

Adam woke with a start as he heard his mother scream. Jumping out of bed he quietly ran to her room to see something that came straight out a of a nightmare.

There lying on the floor of her dark bedroom, was his mother and someone was leaning over her. It almost looked like it was eating her. Upon seeing such a sight Adam backed up until he hit the wall behind him.

"Hey runt." Adam was ripped from his flashback by his oldest brother. Weird to think he had brothers now. His father never once mentioned them. The oldest had short, military cut hair, green eyes, and was very muscular with a badass attitude.

"Huh. What?"

"Sammy asked if you were hungry?" Adam looked over to his other older brother who offered him a friendly smile. Now this one looked a lot more like dad, as he had the long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and was also well built for a kid his age. Adam had noticed that Sam was the nicer of the brother and tended to be a little more compassionate when interacting with Adam; Dean just tended to act like their father, not that he was as demanding as the oldest Winchester.

"Nah. I'm good." In truth Adam had not eaten since his mom died four days ago.

After he bumped back into the wall behind him the creature finally noticed his presence and looked up from its meal. It had blood around its mouth as it stood up. It's long fingernails covered in blood and it had canine like teeth. Before the creature could move any closer, the front door to their house was busted open and his dad rushed into the room to shoot the monster in the heart. With sheer dumb luck the creature got away as Adam didn't move from his spot and continue to stare at his mothers body.

"Adam talk properly. Besides you have not eaten in days. So the next diner we see we will stop and grab something." John ordered. Of course Adam was not used to seeing his father in hunter mode so the order went over the child's head.

"I said I wasn't hungry. If you want food, I am not stopping you." Adam glared at his father through the review mirror. Adam's mother was never someone to demand anything from him, she was always so friendly and patient with her only child; being everything John Winchester was not.

John looked up to meet the glare from his now youngest child head on.

"You need to watch your tone little boy. I said we are stopping to get food and that means you are too. End of discussion." Of course that was not enough for Adam. That stubborn demeanor and hard head was definitely something he inherited from the Winchester side.

"Look John, I appreciated you saving my life and all but that doesn't give you the right to boss me around all the time." While Adam kept his glare focused in his father in the review mirror, he saw both of his brothers whip their heads around to their newest member with a look of shock on their face. No one talked to John Winchester like that; especially his children.

The glare staring back at Adam intensified. In truth it kind of scared Adam a little but he was not going to back down. He was done being afraid. Before the argument could go any further, Adam felt the rumbles of the road underneath the car as it pulled over. John turned to face the smallest of their group with the same intense stare as he pointed a finger.

" You had better change your attitude real quick or my hand will get to know your ass real well." John growled at Adam.

"What so you beat kids now?" Of course Adam's mouth worked faster than his brain. This only comment only infuriated the oldest Winchester even more. Quickly Dean jumped in.

"Dad, I think there is a diner not far from here and a sign a few miles back said best pie in the state. We should definitely go." Dean casually stated, trying to distract his irritated father.

The oldest and youngest of the Winchester clan continued to glared at each other for another minute before Adam huffed and looked away. Adam barely heard the sigh that came from Dean at having avoided a catastrophe. As John turned back around and pulled the car back onto the road.

Adam spent the rest of the short drive to the diner in silence. Sam would occasionally ask him questions and after a few of not answering he just sighed and went back to his book. Dean and John were talking about sports or cars.

Though this drive should have helped Adam calm down, it only elevated his frustration at his father and the situation. Before he knew it they were pulling up to some dinky diner where only the Dick's in the Dick's Diner sign worked.

"Classy." Adam rolled his eyes. Dean chuckled and Sam ruffled his hair, and John actually offered a small grin as they climbed out of the car.

A bell dinged as they walked in and over to the window corner booth. Adam slid in so John could sit right next to him, with Sam directly across from him and Dean across from John. The waitress walked over and Adam didn't even bother picking up a menu as he truly was not hungry. The thought of food just made him think of his mom. How, even with all the time she worked, she made an effort to make as many meals as possible. Adam's eyes began to water at that memory; not that he would ever cry in front of his hunter family.

"Adam you better pick up that menu and have chosen something by the time the waitress gets back." John didn't even look at his kid as he gave the order. Adam just continue to stare at the closed menu. At this John turned to look at his youngest.

"Adam." There was the growl that was usually in in dad's voice.

"Like I said, I am not hungry. It's not my fault you don't listen." Adam turned to glare at his 6'5 father with no fear. Before a fight that was sure to break could start, Sam jumped in.

"Dad, he said he's not hungry. He can eat when he feels like it." John never turned around to face his middle child.

"Actually, Sammy he cannot eat whenever he feels like because we are eating now and if he knows what's good for him he will listen to his father and pick up the menu." Adam could see the anger growing within his father but his child brain just didn't care.

" A biological accident doesn't make you my father you asshole!" Adam yelled the last work loudly enough that several people turned to look at them. Now Adam only really cursed once before and his mom washed his mouth out and promised to never did it again. Seeing how mad his dad looked maybe he should have kept that promise.

"That's it." John stood and dragged Adam from the booth by his upper arm. Adam was really confused on what was happening. The anger quickly leaving his body.

"Dad wait, he doesn't know better." Dean tried to calm his raging father down from beating his baby brothers ass. They may not have known each other very long but they were brothers none the less and Dean protected his brothers.

"Well he is about to find out." John growled as he continued to drag his youngest out the door and to the Impala. Now clearly afraid, Adam spoke up.

" Dad. Where are we going?"

" We are going to get you a little attitude adjustment." John did not slow his pace as Adam practically jogged to keep up with his father's long strides. Before Adam could ask any more questions John had opened the rear driver door and sat down before pulling the 10 year old between his knees. John sighed before looking seriously into a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Son, I know you we haven't spent numerous amount of time together before today and I am sorry about that. But do not think for one second that you will be getting away with talking to anyone like that. Especially me. Understand?" Adam nodded.

"I can't hear your head rattling."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Adam looked into his father's eyes for any sign of what he wanted him to say. Adam knew that Dean and Sam called him sir sometimes, but there was no way Adam was doing that.

"Yes dad I understand."

" Good. Now let's do a quick overview of my rules. You will speak to everyone, especially adults, with respect. you will listen to me and your brothers, every time. you will not go off on your own anywhere. you will not touch any of the weapons in the trunk until you have had the proper training. You will not curse at anyone. Lastly, the attitude will be nonexistent." Adam was about to open his mouth in protest before his father cut him off.

"I know there are a lot of rules, but that it to keep you safe. You have seen what we do Adam and it is very dangerous. Our lives are a matter of life and death." The serious tone never once leaving John's voice as he held his youngest chin in his hand.

" Okay dad."

" Alright now that that is out of the way. Let's wrap this up." John moved to grab him and before Adam could ask what he was doing, the smallest Winchester was looking at the ground while across his dad's lap.

"Dad what are you doing?!" Adam tried to push himself off his dad's lap. Not that he was an idiot, he knew what his father was about to do. But growing up, his mom had only ever swatted him twice in his entire life, and this was not something he wanted to experience.

" What does it look like. You are getting a spanking for the attitude and tantrum you gave in there." As Adam continue to struggle John easily held him in place with an arm around his waist. Of course the more he struggled the angrier Adam got.

"John you can't do this!." Adam yelped has a heavy hand fell on his backside.

" Another thing. You will call me dad or sir, no more of this John crap. I am your father and whether you like me or not you will show respect." John never stopped the swats from falling as he gave this lecture. Adam was so distracted by the pain of his backside that he didn't realize that it was a question.

"Adam." John gave an extra hard smack to get his son's attention.

"Yeah, okay!" Adam tried to keep his voice calm but it was so hard with a steel hand like John Winchester's falling on your backside repeatedly.

"Try again son." John emphasized by moving to his sit spot. It was a whole new level of pain that Adam had never experienced before.

"Yes, dad I understand. I'm sorry!" No longer being able to keep the tears from falling, the youngest Winchester let all the emotional turmoil from the past few days come crashing out. Giant sobs began to wreck his young body. Adam was so distracted by the emotional pain that he didn't notice his father stopping until he was being held in a giant bear hug.

"It's alright. Everything is forgiven." Adam leaned into his father's warm chest as John rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I miss my mom." Adam sobbed into his father's chest. He heard a sad voice.

"Me too kid. Me too." They sat there for a few minutes as Adam regained composure before hearing his stomach let out a low grumble. Unfortunately, his dad seems to hear it too.

" So finally ready for food?" John chuckled as he ruffled Adam's hair as his face turned red.

"Yes, please." Father and son slipped out of the car and walked back to the rest of their family. Adam winced as he slid back into his side of the booth. Dean grinned at him.

"So how did you enjoy your first taste of a John Winchester ass whopping?"

"It sucked." Adam snuck a look at his father, worried that he was going to get on him about the word. But the other three men at the table laughed just laughed before Sam ruffled his hair and Dean responded.

"I think that's why dad does it kiddo." After Adam ordered some food and the family sat together and just talked to each other for a few hours. During all the questions and laughter, Adam realized that while he will never stop missing his mom, he would was glad to have his father and two new brothers to enjoy his life with.

 **So, what did you guys think? Was it okay? Any ideas for possible other one shots?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to get back to my stories. I promise they are not abandoned! I will try very hard to update all of them in the coming weeks. But hopefully for now this is something you will enjoy! I appreciate any reviews or comments as long as they are respectful!**

Adam ran through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him trying to outrun the monster that was currently chasing him. Now he wasn't talking about a dangerous human, but a real monster. The kind you see in horror movie or nightmares and just his luck that he would have a wendigo of all things after him.

Ever since Adam came to live with his father and brothers six months ago after his mom was killed, the 11-year old had learned everything about monsters and how to kill them. Not that it was enough to let his surprisingly overprotective family let him help with the family business.

After months of pleading with his father and receiving constant denials, Adam decided to take things into his own hands; leading to his current predicament. A situation that should he survive, his family would surly murder him for getting into.

 _It all started three days ago…_

"Why can't I go?!" Adam asked his father for the third time that day.

It was late afternoon and, Dean, Sam, and their father were packing up the weapons and loading up the cars to get ready for the final night of the hunt for the wendigo they had been tracking. This merciless hunter, was usually a solitary creature and thus it would normally just have been his father and Dean. But for some reason this hunt lead to the implications of two wendigos; hence why Sam was going. Of course, this did not settle well with the youngest member of the Winchester family.

"Because, it is too dangerous and I said no." John stated in a tone that meant the discussion was over. But Adam was a more stubborn version of Sam and could never let an argument go.

"That's not fair! Dean and Sam get to go!"

"Your brothers have years of experience. You have less than six months. Now I am not going to discuss this again. I am in charge and I said no." John growled as he turned to face his youngest.

Adam started to rebut when his father pointed an angry finger at him.

"Boy, I have no problem throwing you over my knee before we leave. Then you will really have something to be upset about." The two glared at each other until Adam couldn't outlast his father's years of experience with stubbornness.

" Now we will be back late tomorrow. Lay the salt, keep the gun close with the safety on, and don't leave this room. That is an order Adam." Adam mentally groaned as it was made an official order, knowing the consequences of not following said order.

"Is that understood?" Adam pulled himself out of his thoughts as his dad stood there with a stern look on his face. Orders were absolute in their family.

"Yes dad." John nodded before walking over and kneeling to be on eye level with the smallest of their group. Adam hoped he grew as tall as his dad one day; the man was at least twice as big as the child.

"Adam, I know you just want to help, but it is far too dangerous for a child."

"But you let Dean and Sam start helping when they were younger than I am now!" Adam argued as he looked at his dad with a version of puppy eyes. Thanking Sam for teaching him.

"Yes. A mistake a I will not make with you." With that a rough hand ruffled his hair as his father stood up and walked out the door.

"Don't worry runt, you can join us when he fells you're ready." Adam looked over to see his two older brothers grabbing the last of their gear.

Over the last few months he had grown very close to both of his brothers, in a way that most people wouldn't understand.

Dean was like a second father as he was usually left in charge. Most of the time his oldest brother was pretty laid back and cool, letting both Sam and him do whatever they wanted as long as they followed the Winchester rules and listened to him.

Of course, there were those moments were his lack of patience turned him into a very scary person. It was like their father was still there. The worst part being that Dean had the ability to make him feel absolutely awful through disappointment. Something their father had perfected. So, Adam hated disappointing Dean as much as his father.

Now Sam on the other hand was like his best friend. Sam taught him all kinds of tricks and tips to help living in the Winchester household. They had secrets that were just between the two of them and they tended to tell each other everything.

"When will that be?" Adam would deny the pout that was definitely creeping up on his face. Dean chuckled.

"Whenever he feels like it. But if you keep giving him shit it will be never." Adam huffed as Dean ruffled his hair and followed their father out the door.

Adam looked at his remaining family member.

"Take it from me, arguing rarely gets you anything in this family. It is best to let dad come to the decision on his own."

"But Sammm." Adam whined and Sam walked over with the smirk firmly planted on his face.

The 15-year old was almost as tall as Dean and would surely be huge when fully grown. Like their father, Sam kneeled down, hazel eyes met baby blue.

"Trust me Adam. It is not it is cracked up to be. Dean and I would not have chosen this life." Adam could see the hatred for the hunter life that shown in his middle brother's eyes.

Knowing he was not going to get anywhere with his family Adam sighed as his shoulders slumped. Sam offered a sympathetic smile before standing.

"Dad can be a demanding jerk sometimes, but he usually knows what he's talking about. You have to trust him and us on this."

"Of course, I trust you guy. I just want to be useful." Adam looked up with desperate eyes.

"I know you do and you are already useful. Running into danger doesn't determine anything. You can help the most by staying here and being safe." Before Adam could rebut, the horn of the Impala honked twice. Sam rolled his eyes before looking back at Adam.

"Look, when we get back I will teach you some more about hunting, okay?" Adam solemnly nodded as Sam ruffled his dirty, blonde hair, an act his family loved to do, before walking out the door.

Now alone in the dingy motel room they had been staying at for the past two weeks. Adam walked over to the extremely uncomfortable couch and watched some tv.

The day was spent alternating between his iPod, tv, and reading. Like Sam, he liked to read for fun sometime.

After eating some dinner, Dean called to check in and even though he pretends to be a badass, Adam knows that he is more over protective then their father.

After some small chat and reassurances that Adam wouldn't leave the room, they bid each other goodnight. Thoughts of finally going on a hunt taking over his dreams.

At 7 a.m., Adam was woken by his phone going off, finally reaching for it after the third ring.

"Hello?" Adam mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

"Morning son." The deep voice of his father fully waking him up.

"Hi dad. How's the hunt going? Did you find it yet? Kill it yet?" Rambling off questions like a child on Christmas eve. His dad just chuckled.

"No, we haven't gotten rid of it yet. But we should be back late tomorrow. You haven't left the room, right?"

No dad." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Boy roll your eyes at me again and I will take care of that attitude when I get back." How could he have possibly known?! His dad was definitely psychic.

"Yes, sir." They bid each other goodbye and once again Adam was all alone. After having taken a shower, as he walked out he noticed that Dean left his laptop behind. Since Sam also had a laptop, one was usually left behind for extra research.

Seeing it there gave Adam's young brain the conclusion that his family probably did some of the research on Dean's laptop.

Walking over and turning the laptop on, the voice in the back of his head was telling him this was a very bad idea.

After a few hours, he had all the information he needed to join the hunt; including the bus schedule to get him to the next town over where his family was. If he left now he could get there before his family finished it up. Sure, they would be pissed, but also impressed about his preparation and research. Enough so that they left him finally go on hunts too.

 _Present…_

Thus, leading to the current situation.

Adam was pulled out of his flashback by the snapping of twigs as the creature following him was getting closer. He dashed out from behind the tree and slid down the hill in hopes of making out of this stupid mistake alive.

Upon reaching the bottom, Adam picked himself up a continue to run through bushed and low branches as they whipped into his face.

After pushing some branches out of the way, he came upon an opening in the forest where trees surrounded a circle of open land. Looking back to see if anything was still following, Adam ran straight into something that knocked him down. Or someone.

"Adam?" Two distinct voices asked in surprise. Looking up Adam was overjoyed and despaired to recognize the owners.

"Hi." Adam quietly offered as he picked himself up.

"Hi? Hi!? That is the only thing you can say right now?!" Dean was livid and Adam would clearly see the infamous vein on the side of his neck. Not that Sam looked any happier.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Dean brought Adam's attention back to him.

"I was trying to hunt." Adam mumbled as the anger radiating off his oldest brother caused him to look at the ground and grab his backpack straps; looking like some little kid.

"What?"

"I was trying to help with the hunt." Adam said louder as he regains eye contact with his brother.

"The hunt dad said you were not a part of !" Adam could hear the anger growing more prominent with every word Dean spoke. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean I know you are pissed, I am too, but we really shouldn't discuss this here." Motioning to the fact they were completely exposed this far into the forest.

Luckily, since running into his brothers, Adam didn't hear or see the wendigo. Dean nodded and turned back to glare at Adam.

"After dad is done kicking your ass for this. I will too." Not waiting for a response, the eldest Winchester child turns around and heads down a different path; knowing his siblings would follow. Adam gulped.

"Come on." Sam turned to follow Dean and Adam realized how much trouble he really was in. Dad and Dean getting angry was one thing but Sam never got angry. Annoyed yes, but never angry. Adam's head and shoulders slumped as he followed his brothers to the misery that awaited him.

After walking for about 15 minutes of walking in complete silence, Adam could make out his father's intimidating truck (having bought it a few months after Adam started living with them and officially giving Dean the Impala) and sitting next to it was the beautiful sedan. Leaning over the hood was his father's massive silhouette standing over the Impala's hood, with a map spread out. Not seeming to notice their approach.

"Did you boys find…" His father trailed off after having realized his presence. A look of pure rage like no other overtook his face.

"We didn't find the wendigo, but something else." Dean shoved Adam towards their enraged father.

"Dad, I can explain.." Adam started before his father cut him off.

"Not. another. word." Adam instantly closed his mouth and clenched his straps harder.

"Get in the truck." Of course, Adam was too worried about the anger from his father that he didn't move. It wasn't till his father stormed over and landed the hardest swat ever that caused him to jump a little and practically run to the truck.

After climbing in he watched as his family spoke in hushed tones before his father looked over with the same pissed off expression. Adam quickly ducked down low in the seat.

A few seconds later the door was yanked open and his personally space was invaded with a very intimidating presence.

"Listen very carefully little boy because I am ten seconds away from giving you the ass whooping of your life. You will stay in this truck while we finish this up. You not touch anything or move in the slightest. Is that understood?" His father growled with a finger pointed in his face. Adam gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir." Adam received one last hard look before the door was slammed shut and locked, watching as his family disappeared into the woods once again.

While they were gone, Adam thought over the events of the past few hours and how incredibly stupid an idea it had been. What if he had been hurt or worse? What if his family stumbled upon his body? What if…

Adam shook his head to try and ignore those horrible what ifs. It was not like thinking about it would help him come up with anything that could possible calm his furious family.

 _A few hours later…_

Adam was startled awake by the driver door of the truck being slammed shut and the vehicle starting up. Looking over his saw his father violent pull the truck back onto the road, knowing the Impala with his brothers were close behind.

Doing a once over, Adam could see that his father had seen better days as the sleeplessness was clearly showing on his face. Not to mention all the dirt and blood that covered the man.

"Dad?"

"Be. Quiet." His father didn't even offer a look with his response as he continued speeding down the road.

While Adam made stupid mistakes, he was not a complete idiot as to not know when his father had reached the dangerous zone for his temper. Even a sneeze could set the man off at this point. So, for the next few hours back to town, the truck was filled with a tense silence.

All Adam could think about was how he desperately wished he had listened to his father.

After about three hours of the miserable car ride, putting their arrival time at 7 a.m., Adam saw the motel coming up in the distance. His father pulled the truck up to their room as the Impala showed up seconds later.

"Go inside and plant your ass in a corner." His father growled at him.

"Dad if you would just let me..."

"Adam so help me I will spank you every night for the next week if you don't get inside in the next three seconds." His father gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles where ghost white.

"1." Adam scrambled out of the truck and ran into the room as he rushed to a corner. After standing there for a good five minutes, the door opened as the rest of his family poured in.

"You boys take a shower and go grab some food."

"Dad are you sure you want to do this right now?" Adam could hear the concern laced with protectiveness in his oldest brother's voice.

"Dean."

"Look I am not saying the kid doesn't deserve it, but you are clearly still royally pissed off."

"He's right dad. You were speeding even more than normal and you look like you're out for blood." Adam was immensely grateful for his brothers at that moment.

"Boys, I appreciate your concern for your brother's well-being, but I promise that he will only get what he deserves and nothing more." After a few moments of unsure silence, Adam heard his brothers give more relaxed responses. Adam internally groaned as he lost his only chance of getting out a massive ass beating.

The rest of the family went about their business as if he was not about to face his demise at the hands of his massive father. After about 20 minutes of the shower running and silence, he heard his brothers leave him alone to deal with his impending punishment.

"Adam get over here." Turning around he saw his father sitting on the kitchen table in their make shift 'home'.

"Dad just let me…"

"Adam do not make me start counting again." His father once again cutting him off. Sighing he knew keeping his father waiting, who was still extremely pissed, was a very bad idea.

By the time he finally made it across the room and stood in front of his father, the dread had grown to massive proportions. He knew the moment he started researching the case it was going to end badly.

As he stood before his father, he never felt more guilty and small. Both of his brothers were just as big as their father, but Adam was more likely to have more of his mom and be on the smaller side.

"Adam why in hell were you there?" Adam chose to stare at the ground and shrug his shoulders. A response he knew would not satisfy his father.

"Son you know I don't accept any of that nonverbal crap."

"Well I tried to explain before and you kept cutting me off." Gaining about ten seconds of courage, Adam looked up with defiance in his eyes. Of course, his father was not going to put up with that. Instead of getting a verbal response he got a physical one as he was yanked across he fathers knee.

"If you want to get this over with I have no problem granting your wish." His father clarified as he viciously attacked his young behind with the hardest swats he had ever received since living with them.

"Dad! I'm sorry! Stop!" Adam was close to tears as his father heated his ass up.

"No Adam you are not sorry about going on the hunt. You are sorry you got caught!" The swats seemed to pick up speed and Adam grasped his father's calf as he was tilted forward.

"No dad I am sorry! Please!" Adam gasped as the swats moved to where thigh met butt. This was always the most painful for him and he could no longer keep the pain out of his voice and eyes. After about ten more swats he felt a hand on the small of his back.

"Almost done son." Adam was confused as he was lifted from his father's lap. It all made sense though when he heard the clicking of his father's belt being undone. Once again, a sense of dread like no other overfilled his young mind. From what Dean and Sam had told him, their father gave whippings with the belt equal to age.

"Dad please." Adam begged, looking up with baby blue eyes full of tears; he could see the pain in his father's eyes.

"Adam this is not a small mistake you made. You could have died." Adam was pulled into his father's strong arms as he smoothed his hair down.

"I can't lose you Adam. You and your brothers mean far too much to me." Adam was filled with overwilling guilt at the thought of the pain and suffering he would have caused his family if he had died on this hunt.

"I am so sorry. I just wanted to help, to be a part of the family." He was gently pushed back by his father and made to consider his stern, hazel eyes.

"You listen to me Adam. You are a part of this family and no amount of hunting or not hunting will ever change that fact. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." His father nodded before cupping his cheek and wiping away a few stray tears. But not before long the disciplinarian side of his father returned.

"Alright let's get this over with."

"But dad I understand really. I won't do anything like that again." Adam pleaded as he searched for a way away from his father's belt. From what his brothers told him, it was far worse than anything else.

"I know you won't because that will insure it. Now come on son, lean over the table." His father stood and prepped the belt to be used on his already tender ass. All Adam could do was stand there is desperation at the coming situation, for which his father sighed.

"Adam if you do not get over the table in the next three seconds I will add five more with the belt."

"Dad please I..." He backed away from his impending punishment like any child would.

"1"

"Dad there has to be something else." Adam vigorously tried to find an alternative punishment, but he could hear his father's patience wearing thin.

"2" His father growled and Adam knew that there was no way out of this so he walked the few steps back to the table and looked pleadingly at his father one last time.

"Drop the pants. Now." With fumbled hands Adam unbuttoned his pants and bent nervously over the table. He put his head down on the cool top as he waited.

Not having to wait long, his father didn't disappoint in his intensity. Adam practically started crying from the first one.

"When I tell you to do something or stay some where you had better damn well do it." Adam heard after the third swing as he desperate tried to slow the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Dad! Please! I can't!" Adam hiccupped

"Answer me Adam." Adam cried openly as the next few swats landed on his sit spots.

"Daddy! I understand! Please!" Barely able to talk over his tears. His father was a pro hand to ass applicator but this was a whole new level.

"Almost done son." Adam could have sworn the swats slowed in rhythm and intensity after he yelled out daddy. Something he hadn't done since he was a toddler.

After what felt like eternity the swats stopped. Adam heard the belt be thrown onto the ground, but he just laid there crying.

"Adam." Adam turned when he heard that almost desperate voice from his father and looked up to see the undying love in his father's eyes. Without a second thought he launched himself at his father and was easily picked up as he laid his head on his father's strong shoulders.

He felt them move as his father carried them over to one of the beds. He was enterally grateful that his brothers were not here to see him being a clingy baby. Not that they would make fun of him beyond the usual brotherly banter.

As they sat there Adam drunk in all the loving contact he could get from his father. Not that it wasn't clear his father loved all three of them, but the life was slowly taking its toll on the young boy. Even though he knew his father and brothers were out saving people, it hurt to be left alone sometimes.

Now chick-flick moments (as Dean called them) were an uncomfortable occurrence for everyone in the family except for post-ass whippings. That was the only time that emotions were fully put on display. Before he could fall asleep he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling up.

Adam was too close to sleep that he didn't bother to turn around or get off his father's lap as the door to the motel opened.

"Aww is that just precious Sammy." Adam heard his oldest brother chuckle before a slap to the shoulder was given by his middle brother.

"Don't be a jerk."

"Whatever bitch." The rustling of bags on the table reminded Adam that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"Boys that's enough." His father said in a fake stern voice as he was gently nudged off the comfortable lap. Needing no real persuasion, Adam headed over to join his brothers for food. The need for food not enough to completely avoid the pain from his ass.

"You boys go ahead and eat. I am going to take a shower." Adam his father says.

"It's about time. No offense but you stink." Adam looked over to see the trade mark cocky smirk that usually adorned his oldest brothers face. Sam just shook his head, while their father just chuckled.

"Yeah you will too if don't keep that smartass mouth closed." Not needing to clarify the PT that could be issued.

"Come on dad. It's my charm." Dean replied

"Charm?" Adam scoffed, which earned a chuckle from his dad and laugh from Sam. Dean on the hand sent him a predatory smile. The entire family was full of smartasses, but the oldest child loved being challenged.

"Yuck it up, Rudolph butt." Adam blushed a little at the comeback. Luckily Sam was on his side.

"You know all about that don't you Dean." Sam smirked. Of course, their father jumped in before things could escalate.

"Alright that's enough boys. Try and behave the five minutes I am in the shower."

"Yes sir." Came three replies, but with a hint of sarcasm. Adam saw his father jokingly roll his eyes as the bathroom door shut behind him. The boys ate in silence for a few minutes before Sam asked the obvious question.

"Are you okay Addie?" Addie was a nickname that his brothers came up with a few months after living together. It was because they thought he was so cute and little and even though they like to poke fun of each other he could see the concern and brotherly love in both of their eyes.

"Well I don't think I will be sitting for a few weeks but I am okay." Adam offered a reassuring smile to both.

"That's good kid." Dean ruffled his hair.

"But if you ever do something like that again I will kick your ass before giving you to Dad. Got it?" Adam recognized that parental tone that his oldest brother tended to take on when he was angry but not completely pissed.

"Yeah I got it Dean." Adam knew how serious his brother was and would not hesitate to follow through.

"Well thanks for being a copy of Dad, Dean. That's exactly what we need." Sam was a lot braver than him when it came to standing up to Dean and their Dad. Adam hoped he could be that brave one day.

"Well it was definitely what you needed growing up and I will still kick your ass if need be bitch."

"Whatever jerk." Sam replied with a fond smile as they went back to eating.

Adam couldn't help but think how amazing his family was. Not only were they badass hunters of monsters, but one of the closest groups of people he had ever met and he was forever grateful to be a part of this family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken so long to update and I am sure you guys are tired of hearing my apologies. But I am not going to stop. Also, if you have a problem with what the story entails. Please keep it to yourself. I will tell you right now that this chapter will contain corporal punishment and if you don't want to then don't read it!**

Adam awoke to his family packing up their current crappy motel room.

"Morning sunshine." Dean joked from the bathroom door as Adam glared after wincing when his sore butt came into contact with the cheap motel bed.

"Adam come on, get up. We are leaving in 15." His dad ordered before walking out of the room with his bag.

"Where are we going?" Adam yawned as he crawled out of the bed and walked over to the kitchen table where Sam sat reading a book.

"Dad says it's time for you to meet Bobby." Sam explained without looking up.

"Bobby?" Adam carefully lowered himself onto the seat. He had heard that name a few times since moving in with his family about six months ago.

"Yeah, he is a family friend. Taught Dad a lot about hunting." Dean clarified as he finished packing.

"Boys, you ready to go?" All three responded with a 'yes sir' as they grabbed their bags. His dad must have packed his last night after he fell asleep.

As Adam headed towards the Impala to join his brothers, he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Adam, you are with me." Disappointment and dread soon filled his body.

"But why? I always go with Sam and Dean." Not to say that he was whining, but he did not want to be stuck alone in a car with his dad for hours on end. That was usually where lectures and arguments happened.

"True, but after your little escapade. I think it's best you stick with me." That was still being held over him?! He thought after the ass whooping it was forgiven.

"But I thought-"

"What you thought the spanking was your only punishment for pulling that idiotic stunt?" Adam blushed as his father spoke loud enough to get his brothers' attention.

"Sorry son, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. You are officially on lockdown."

"What?!" Shortly after coming to live with his estranged family, his brothers explained that a lockdown was the worst punishment in their family. The persecuted was not allowed any alone time besides for bathroom breaks and it was a time spent with endless amounts of PT.

"That is not fair!" Anger began to overtake his body. Sure he messed up, but this was stupid! Guessing from his father's posture, he didn't think the same.

"Actually, it is completely fair seeing as what you did. But I would be willing to swap it out for a different type of punishment." Adam was worried he wouldn't like the alternative. Their dad was an expert at picking punishments they absolutely hated.

"Really?"

"Yes. I could give you a spanking every night that the lockdown was supposed to happen. If that is what you really want." Of course, that just resulted in the anger returning as he felt like his dad was mocking him.

"That is bullshit! What kind of options are those!" Thankfully the parking lot was empty, so there was no audience beside his brothers to his little show. Of course, this did nothing to lessen the anger that quickly overtook his father.

So, it was not really a surprise when he was yanked back into the motel room and quickly pulled over his father's muscular thighs. What he didn't expect was the intensity of the swats.

"What did I tell you about your language when you first came here?" The swats that occurred during the lecture were too much for him to produce an answer. All he could do was hold back the tears. Which didn't last long as the fire from last night quickly relit on his ass.

"Dad come one." Adam couldn't see anything through his tear besides the dirty motel carpet. But it was not hard to recognize his oldest brother's voice as he came to the rescue.

"No Dean. Your brother needs to learn to think before he speaks." That led to a particularly hard swat on his sit spot that resulted in a painful gasp breaking through his barricade.

"Dad I know the runt can be a major pain. But he is only a kid and still new to this life and our family." He knew Dean was good at calming their father down, but right he was like a God as the swats stopped.

Before any more could be said, Adam was yanked up by powerful arms and met with angry eyes.

"I better not hear those kinds of words come out of your mouth again Adam."

"Yes, sir." Adam couldn't keep eye contact and was forced to look back down at the carpet as he ignores the tears pooling. The rest of his family didn't cry. It was not long before his chin was pushed back up.

"I mean it and no more throwing tantrums when you don't get your way." Adam blushed at being told he threw a tantrum like a three-year-old.

"Yes, dad." His father looked into his eyes for what felt like hours before letting go.

"Good. Now thank your brother and meet me in the truck." Adam held back his groan and quickly wiped away the wetness from his eyes before walking over to Dean.

"Thanks, Dean." He saw the protectiveness and compassion that was always present in his oldest brother's eyes.

"Don't mention it kiddo." Dean just ruffled his hair.

"Go on Adam." His dad nodded towards the door and after receiving a reassuring shoulder squeeze from Dean, he did just that.

As he walked out and got closer to the parked cars, Adam saw the Same leaning on the Impala's trunk.

"Hey, Addie. You okay?" Adam wasn't really surprised by the anger in his middle brother's eyes and voice. Dean probably knew Sam would have just made the situation worse if he came in.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Offering a small smile in return as he stood in front of his giant of a brother.

"As much as I hate to say it. You really have to be more careful what you say."

"I know. But Sammy, it's not fair. Why am I being punished so much for this! I learned my lesson and I am sorry for scaring you guys." Adam looked away as once again his eyes began to fill with tears. Grateful that Sam was not saying anything when he wiped them away.

"Adam." Looking up he saw the same love and protectiveness that was in Dean's eyes. He knew that it stemmed from the fact he was the baby of the family. A very bad ass, protective family.

Not caring if he looked like a little kid, he rushed at Sam and hugged him around the middle. The tears came full force. After the wendigo case, the spanking last night, the one this morning, and all the emotional turmoil in between it became too much for him and the tears let loose. Sam only responded by offering comforting words while smoothing his hair.

"Adam, we can't lose you. You mean too much to all of us. Besides, who is going to help me prank Dean?" Adam laughed. They were a pretty good team when it came to pranking their oldest brother.

"So, promise you won't ever do anything that stupid again?" The stern tone that was common in their dad's and Dean's voice made an appearance.

"I promise Sammy." Before any more could be said between the brothers, the motel door opened and the other half of their family joined them.

"Let's go boys. I want to get to Bobby's by tonight.

"Yes, sir." All three of them replied and Adam moved to avoid Sam's hair ruffle and Dean's fake punch before climbing into his father truck.

"Adam." Looking over he could see his father just staring out the windshield with a serious look on his face.

"Dad?"

"I know I may seem harsh to you and your brothers. But I will do whatever it takes to keep you three safe." Looking over, Adam saw the sadness in his decision.

"If that means punishing you every day. So be it. My job is not to be your friend." His dad clarified as he looked over.

"Okay." Adam was not sure where this conversation was going. Though part of him was worried.

"I know it has been a rough few months but just know your best interest is always on my mind." Adam could finally see the depth of the pain in his father's eyes. It was then he truly realized how much their father loved him.

Crawling over Adam planted himself in his father's lap and relished in the feeling of safety it always radiated.

"I know dad. I love you too." Verbal admissions of affection were a rare occurrence in their family and were usually only given by Sam and himself.

His dad held him tighter and kissed the top of his head and Adam relished every second of it.

The drive to Bobby's went pretty smoothly, as Adam spent the entire time laughing with his dad. Since his family was usually on hunting trips together. It was rare to have this alone time with just his father. But before he knew it, they were pulling up to a two-story, pale, blue house in the middle of a junkyard.

As he climbed out of the truck, his family began unloading the bags. After taking in where they would be staying. Adam couldn't but be amazed, yet disgusted. It was cool that a hunter found a way to create a permanent home while stilling working.

"Runt come on!" Dean yelled at him from the front door of the house, where his family was waiting. Adam ran to meet up with them and as he climbed the last step, his father knocked.

The door was soon yanked open by a scruffy looking man with a worn baseball cap and a permeant scowl. He was very intimidating to Adam.

"Singer-." Was all his father got out before Bobby socked him. To which his father didn't even stumble as he cleaned the blood from his lip.

Adam was shocked that anyone would do that to his mountain of a father. Looking over he saw that Sam and Dean were also tense, but they had an air of calm surrounding them as well. Like they knew something like this was going to happen.

"That's for not contacting me for eight months you jackass! I thought you finally got those boys killed!" Bobby was fuming as he tore into their father and Adam moved a little further behind Sam.

"Sorry, Bobby. A lot has happened recently." Adam was amazed to see their dad apologizing to someone. This was a whole new side.

Before Bobby could reprimand his father anymore, he noticed Adam standing behind Sam and confusion disappeared into understanding.

"I can see that ya idijit." Sam and Dean chuckled before Dean pulled Adam out from behind them.

"Bobby this is Adam. Adam, Bobby." Not one to usually be overly shy, Adam could not help but internally withdraw when meeting the new hunter. Ever since moving in with his family, he had very little interaction with anyone else. Not to mention that Bobby was the first hunter outside the family he had ever met.

"Hi." He looked up from beneath his bangs and was grateful for Dean holding him in place, as he hated being the center of attention. After a few seconds, it seemed like the older hunter relaxed a little.

"Nice to meet ya kid." Adam nodded.

"Well get inside ya idijits. I don't plan on camping outside tonight." Was all that was said as Bobby turned and left them on the porch.

"Don't mind him, Addie. He seems ruff, but he is a giant softie." Sam reassured as they followed Dean and their father inside.

After stepping through the threshold. Adam quickly surveyed is surroundings as his brothers went right and up the stairs and his dad continued straight down the hallway to the kitchen.

The house was full of books and weapons. Some of which looked very old, but still really cool. He would have to ask Sam or Dean to show him how they worked. Off to the left of the front door was a den with a couch, two armchairs, a tv, a desk (with lots of books on it), and a giant bookshelf behind the desk full of more lore. Overall the place was a hunter's paradise, but to Adam, it seemed a little gross. Like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

Before he could explore anymore, Bobby came through the rear doors of the den that connected to the kitchen.

"Hey kid, you hungry? I doubt your dad let you boys eat anything decent before coming here." Adam nodded as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes please." Sitting down across from his father as he wrote in his journal.

"Wow, Johnny. Where'd you find one with manners." Bobby joked as he set a bowl of chili and a grilled cheese in front of Adam. It smelled delicious. His dad just chuckled.

"Hey! We have manners." Adam didn't bother to stop eating as his brothers joined them in the kitchen.

"Right." Bobby rolled his eyes and Adam couldn't help that laugh that came out. Which of course resulted in a smack to the back of his head from said oldest brother.

"Jerk!" Adam glared as he rubbed his new injury.

"That's what you get runt." Dean nonchalantly stated before stealing his untouched grilled cheese. Adam tried to get up to retrieve his food but Dean was faster, moving it out of reach.

Before a fight could surely break out over a grilled cheese, their father jumped in.

"Boys." Without looking up from what he was writing, that was all it took to settle them down and for Dean to give him back his food.

After dinner, Sam and Dean had declared tonight a movie marathon and went to set themselves up in the den. As Adam got up to follow, he was stopped by the ruff voice that ruled his life.

"Not so fast son. You are going to bed."

"What?! It's only 9:30!" He wasn't a baby. He should be able to stay up with his brothers.

"Well, you have a long day tomorrow. Besides you might as well get used to this time, as it will be your curfew for the duration of the lockdown."

"But dad-."

"Son, it has been a long day for both of us. If you really need it I can help make you tired." The stubborn stance in his father's eyes was enough proof of the seriousness of his statement. Sighing Adam got up and headed up to the room he would be sharing with Sam.

As sleep began to overtake him, he couldn't help but think this lockdown was going to suck.

 **What do you guys think? Was something with a little more emotion better or worse? Is there a certain one-shot you want to see with the Winchesters? Do you guys like hearing it from Adam's POV?**


	4. Chapter 4: Extra

**Here is a little short story as a treat for the New Year! It will take place between chapter 1 &2\. I hope you enjoy and as always, don't forget to comment! **

**A/N: There is a brief mention of bullying so if that is a trigger please be careful!**

Adam poked at the bruise starting to form under his right eye as he observed himself in the motel bathroom mirror.

It all started when they moved there about 2 weeks ago. Of course, his dad had found a case and felt that it had been long enough that Adam could stay alone with his brothers for a few days. Of course, putting Dean in charge. Luckily it was not hard to stay busy as Dean was able to find a part-time job, while Sam and Adam attended school.

Since this was his first school after joining his ragtag family four months ago, he had yet to adjust to being the new kid. Of course, it didn't help that he was naturally smaller than his classmates. Thus, an easy target for so-called bullies. What they didn't know was that he could fight any and all of them off if he needed too. But since he was told repeatedly to avoid all forms of attention and seeing the result from when Dean got in trouble, that was an option he had yet to act on as he did not want to face his father's wrath.

Not that he had much of a choice now with the growing injury to his face. Since Winchesters were not only extremely observant but deathly protective, it was a lot to hope his family would just let it go. Ever since he joined them he was rarely allowed to do anything without direct supervision or permission. Both his father and brothers watched him like a hawk.

Unfortunately, Adam did not have more time as the motel door creaked open and the room was filled with the sarcastic comments and laughter of his brothers. Luckily their father wasn't due back until late tonight.

"Yo runt. You alive in there?" Dean pounded on the door.

"Yeah, just a sec!" Adam splashed his face with water and took a deep breath as the drama that was sure to unfold as he opened the door. Now would be the perfect time to have a sister whose makeup he could steal. Not that he would want to wear anything so girly, it would have at least helped.

As he opened the bathroom door he saw his brothers sitting at the "kitchen" table laughing. Dread filled him as he would be the reason such a rare moment in his family would end.

Luckily it didn't take long as Adam got closer, Sam saw him first as Dean's back was to him. The smile instantly fell from his older brothers face as happiness morphed into concern. Adam could also imagine the confusion overtaking his oldest brothers face at seeing the change in Sam's demeanor. So, when he turned around it was no surprise to see the instant anger take over.

"Addie what happened?!" Sam gently rushed over to grab his face in his oversized hands as he turned it side to side.

"This is nothing really." Adam pushed him away and turned only to be confronted by another brother.

"Really? You expect us to believe that?" Adam knew that Dean wasn't really asking. Sometimes his oldest brother could be so much like their demanding father it was infuriating. Of course, with the day he had, he was in no mood for orders.

"Believe what you want." Dean's scowl deepened as Adam saw the end of the fuse being reached. So he was not at all surprised when he was roughly grabbed around the bicep. But the Winchester stubbornness had successfully ingrained itself as he faced the glare head on.

"Want to try that again kid." Adam knew from the facial expression and tone he was one step away from an ass kicking. Not being the only one observant to the tension Sam pushed them apart.

"Alright everyone needs to calm down." Sam mediated as he looked between them. The glare having yet to leave Dean's face.

"Look, Dean, why don't you take a drive." His patient brother suggested (never ordered. Only their father could do that). His brothers did their eye-talking thing until Dean finally gave in.

"Fine." Dean growled as he grabbed his keys and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"So are you going to tell me or make me guess." Adam sighed at his middle brother's persistence. Usually, Sam was one to give him time and space. Not taking the family norm of demanding answers.

"Seriously Sam I am fine." Adam stated again as he headed over to the table to see what diner food they were having tonight. Not missing the questioning eyebrow raise of his overbearing brother that said, 'do I look like an idiot'.

"Fine if you don't want to tell us. Then maybe Dad can ask you about it." Adam panicked as Sam pulled out his phone.

"Wait!" Adam ran over to grab his brother's arms before he could do the last thing he wanted.

"I'll tell you. Just don't tell Dad please!" Joy overfilled him when after a few seconds Sam put his phone away. After which he kneeled to get closer to eye level.

"Ads I won't tell him, but you know he will notice and want to know what happened." Adam slumped his shoulders at the fact. There was no possible way his father wouldn't notice.

"I know, but he seemed like he was in such a good mood yesterday. I don't want to ruin it." he looked down at the ground. Their father was rarely this happy after a hunt.

"You won't ruin anything." Sam clearly stated as he pulled his chin up. Adam nodded to which earned him a hair ruffle.

"So, you want to tell me." Adam sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" Sam smirked.

"Not really." Steeling himself from the disappointment that was sure to come from his brother, he explained.

"They talked bad about mom. They said I was just a drunken mistake and that no parent could ever love. That's why dad is always gone." Looking up to gauge his brother's reaction and expecting to see a calm yet disappointed disposition was not what he found at all. Instead, a look of fury was radiating off his giant of a sibling.

"They said what?" even though the question came out in a calm volume, the anger behind it was clear.

"Sam it's not a big deal. I should have ignored them."

"Ignored them? How could you have possibly ignored them after a comment like that!" Adam took a step back as he brother grew angrier. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of his usually calm family member. Upon seeing the fear in his eyes, Sam calmed back down.

"I'm sorry Addie. I didn't mean to yell. I just can't believe that someone would say that to you." Seeing the brother, he remembers return, Adam relaxed.

"It's-."

"Don't say it's okay or that you are fine." That strict look came back, and he knew there was no point in arguing.

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it." Using his secret weapon, he looked up at Sam with giant blue puppy dog eyes. Luck was on his side as his brother sighed before folding.

"Alright fine. But we are here if you need us. Don't ever forget that." Adam nodded knowing the unspoken message that lies underneath. Sam offered one more hair ruffle before climbing to his feet and pulling out his phone.

"I better tell Dean he can come back. He's probably biting at the bit." Dread once again flooded him. Convincing one brother to drop a subject was one thing but both together? That was near impossible.

"Sam."

"Don't worry. I'll tell him we dealt with it." Adam offered a grateful smile as Sam headed outside. Taking this as a chance to finally relax and bury the pain from today. What the other kids had said to him struck a deep nerve. Not that his father would see that as justification for starting a fight and bringing attention to them. Before he could worry about the matter any longer, Sam returned.

"So, Dean is on his way back with some movies. What do you say to a junk food filled movie night?" Adam's face lit up like fireworks on 4th of July. It was rare they had the money or time to waste on such nights. Not to mention that it was a great bonding experience with his brothers since he wasn't allowed to help with the family business.

"Yeah!" Sam laughed.

"Alright you set us up and when Dean gets here we'll get started."

Surprisingly Dean's arrival was uneventful. There was just the usual sarcastic banter with Sam saying he always knew he was maternal.

"Alright let's get this party started. I am ready for hot chicks and explosions!" Dean declared as he jumped over the back of the couch. Adam laughed as he carried popcorn over and sat next to him. Sam sighed with a dramatic eye roll as he brought sodas and candy over.

"Dude no one wants to watch one of your porn knockoffs."

"Whatever Sammy. The kid and I vote for entertainment, not a snooze fest. Right?" Dean playfully jabbed his side.

"I don't know a good night sleep would be nice." Adam laughed as Sam shoved him over and Dean ruffled his hair. Settling down, Dean turned it to a Godzilla rerun.

After hours of cheesy movies, sarcastic commentary, and playful roughhousing. Adam felt the exhaustion from day finally caught up to him as he leaned over on Dean's shoulder. Falling asleep with the knowledge that no matter what anyone else said, he would always belong with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the long wait! In all honesty I kind of lost interest in writing. But I am hoping to get back into it. So…**

 **Here is a long chapter for this story and I am working on the others. I hope to have an update for each of them!**

 **Enjoy and please review! A/N: Corporal punishment is present!**

Adam awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. Groggily he sat up on his elbow and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Time to get up son." Adam heard before his vision focused on a face.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"5 a.m." Adam groaned before flopping back down. Typical that when his father said early, he meant early.

"Daaaadddd." Came a muffled voice from his face buried in his pillow. But the warmth only lasted a few more seconds before the blankets were ripped off.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get up." Came the familiar growl.

"Fine!" Adam snipped as he reluctantly got out of bed. Having not been raised by his dad and brothers, he still was not yet programmed to be fully awake this early. Especially since Dean let them sleep in whenever he could. Thus, making him the least morning person in the family.

"If I were you I would keep the attitude none-existent. Understand?" His father asked as he tightly gripped his bicep.

"Yes, sir." Adam mumbled as all fire he displayed a minute ago extinguished. The intensity of his father's glare could be felt for another minute before finally letting go.

"Glad we are on the same page. You have five minutes to be downstairs. Make sure you don't wake anyone."

"Yes, sir." With that, his dad left and he let out a sign. This was going to be nothing short of misery.

* * *

 _Five minutes later…._

Adam walked into the kitchen to see his dad in workout clothes and drinking coffee. As he walked over to grab some fruit his father's voice stopped him.

"We're not going to eat yet. You can do that after your run." He looked up to see his dad grabbing some water bottles from the fridge.

"But dad-"

"Adam seriously stop with the whining." The growl implied that his dad did not want to be up doing this either. So, his patience was already at its limit.

"Sorry." The frustration faded from his dad's eyes as he crouched down to eye level.

"Look kiddo, if you eat something this early before running you will just get sick." It made sense. Sometimes Dean and Sam were made to get up really early for runs but he usually did his late morning or after school.

"Okay." Adam smiled up through his bangs which earned him a returning smile and a hair ruffle from his father.

"All right let's head out. We have five miles to get done." His dad stated as he stood and headed outside. Adam groaned as he followed. While running miles was nothing new, he usually only had to complete three.

"Hey, you brought this on yourself. His dad explained before taking off at a slow pace.

Adam followed suit and was infinitely grateful for the slower pace. Especially since his butt hurt from the double hitter in the last few days.

* * *

Around four miles through their run he had to stop for a breather. While it was seen as an accomplishment by many. Compared to his overly fit family, it was less than satisfactory. Plus, he was tired and hungry. Noticing the loss of his partner his dad slowed down.

"Come on Adam, let's go." Dad jogged in place as he looked up with heavy breaths.

"Just a dad, I can't breathe."

"Son the monsters out there are not going to care if you are tired. Now let's go."

"When would the monster have a chance to get me when all I do is stay in a motel." Adam was officially done with his dad this morning. Of course, said father didn't react well to this attitude.

Grabbing his bicep in an iron-clad grip he leaned closer.

"You want to try that again?" The pissed off expression showing in his dad's eyes a tone was enough to scare any monster and grown men. But this time Adam couldn't let the anger go and it stayed in his posture. Noting this his dad gave him an ultimatum.

"If I were you son. I would be very careful with the next words to come out of my mouth." His dad growled deepened and with realization finally setting in he looked down.

Seeing the fight leave him, his dad stood back up and turned him to the side for five, quick yet hard, swats.

"Ow! Dad!" Adam tried to jump away but his dad held steadfast.

"That was a warm-up for what's to come if you don't get it together." His dad explained with an unsympathetic voice as he let go.

"Yes, sir." Adam looked down. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut?

"Let's see if we can finish this last mile without any more tantrums." Adam blushed as they took off down the path. Thankfully the rest of the time was uneventful and tiring.

* * *

As they got closer to Bobby's, Adam could smell the breakfast coming through the open window. Of course, his stomach had perfect timing to make itself known as they entered the kitchen. Bobby stood at the stove flipping pancakes and Adam was one second away from drooling.

"How was the run?" He may look old, but Bobby was a hunter to not need to turn around to see who was in the room.

"Good besides a little break to nip a tantrum, we made good time." Adam once again found himself blushing at his dad new found love for that word. Whether the heat to his face came from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure.

"Where are the boys?" Adam sat himself down to rest and wait for glorious food as his dad and Bobby made small talk. Even the pain from his multiple ass whooping's could beat the exhaustion in his legs.

"Sam is in the shower and Dean was still sleeping last time I checked." His dad nodded before heading upstairs. With his dad finally out of the room, tries to snag some nourishment.

"Boy, you better be waiting for your family." How could he possibly have eyes in the back of his head?

"I am Bobby." Giving the hunter an exaggerated smile when he glanced back at him before huffing and turning back to the stove. Adam sighed and dropped his head on the table. He just couldn't catch a break.

"What's up with you?" Adam looked up as his middle brother stood in the doorway drying his hair with a towel and book in hand.

"Nothing." Flopping his head back down, he mourns the time he could have slept in. Sam shrugs his shoulders before sitting down.

After a few minutes almost, silence with only Bobby moving around, Adam looks back up at his usually understanding brother.

"Sam. How long do you think I'll be on lockdown?" he caught a glance of Bobby looking over before going back to his task.

"I am not sure Ads. Dad was majorly pissed at what you did and what you did was really stupid."

"Yeah I get it I am an idiot who can't do anything." Adam yelled as he glared at the turn in the atmosphere.

"Hey! You know that is not what your brother meant, and you know your Daddy doesn't think your stupid. You are being taught a lesson. Understand?" Bobby pronounced as he whipped around to cut off a Winchester meltdown before it could build up speed.

"Yes." Adam looked down in remorse. Of course, his family didn't really think he was stupid. Just that he made poor decisions.

"Good. Now you two finishes setting the table and last longer than 10 minutes without an argument." Both responding with 'Yes sir.' Before completing the task asked of them.

* * *

The rest of the morning was anticlimactic for a hunter's house. It was a Sunday, so Dean and Sam pretty much goofed off and watched movies and normally Adam would have joined them. But he was stuck copying Latin lines till lunch at which point he had hand-to-hand training with his dad until the early evening when he could no longer tell if he had legs.

To think that he hated normal training was now replaced with his hatred of this new intensified regime. Adam could only pray that it would not last more than a few days.

After dinner, his dad and Bobby told the boys that they were going into town for a quick salt a burn and would be back by morning. Before heading out he told Sam and Dean to clean the weapons and for Adam to continue with his lore homework.

"You boys know the rules. I expect those guns to be cleaned before bed and Adam listens to your brothers. Everything they say means the same as if I told you myself. Understand." John explained as he stood by the front door ready to leave as the boys stood lined up to bid him goodbye.

"Yes, sir." They all responded. Their dad nodded before heading out.

"Alright runts. Let's get this done and over with." Dean clapped his hands together and went over to the table in the living room/den that had all their weapons spread out.

"Of course, dad would turn our one normal day to include manual labor." Sam grumbled with what Dean called his bitch-face as he sat next to Dean on the couch and Adam plopped down in the chair across the room and re-opened the book about werewolves.

"Chill out bitch. It's not that much work, we can be done in a couple hours." Sam rolled his eyes before picking up a gun and cloth.

"Can I help? I mean it would go even faster." Adam suggested as he leaned forward. Anything would be better than staring at this book for another second.

"Sorry Ads but you are still on lockdown and you know you can't touch any weapon you are not fully trained in." Dean explained without looking up. Adam flopped back and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"How can I ever get there if you guys won't teach my anything out weapons." He grumbled.

"Well maybe if you stopped being a dumb ass and listened for once." Dean bluntly said while looking up with a smirk after that comment. Adam glared intensely at his oldest brother. Sometimes he could be the biggest asshole.

"Fuck off Dean." Adam spats.

"What did you just say?" The smirk was so quickly with a scowl that Adam thought he imaged the arrogant demeanor before. Growing nervous, he should know better by now than to disrespect Dean. Hell, anyone for that matter. It never ended well for him or his behind. Sensing the quickly growing tension, Sam jumped in.

"Alright, guys that is enough testosterone. Adam finish studying in the kitchen."

"What?! Why sho-."

"Now Adam." Sam pointed in his own tone of ordering Adam about. Huffing he shut his giant book and walked into the kitchen. Slamming the book down when he sat. Why was he always the one being blamed or kicked out? It sucked being the youngest and smallest of a group of hunters.

* * *

The next hour passed in moderate peace as the only sounds were that of pages turning, weapons being picked up and cleaned, and his brothers joking in the living room.

Leaning back in the chair, Adam rubbed his tired eyes. There was no way he could read one more passage about werewolves. From the living room, he hears Sam talking to Dean.

"Hey, where is that new knife Dad just got from Caleb." Zoning in on the conversation.

"I think he left it upstairs."

"I am gonna go grab it."

"Kay. I'm gonna hit the can." Hearing Sam head upstairs and Dean down the short hall to the bathroom, he knew now was his chance to check out all the weapons. Ever since he moved in with his family he never got a good look at the contents of the trunks. Now that they were all pretty much laid out, his family's coolness grew even more.

Picking up the machete, he ran his hands over the massive blade that his father and brothers used on vampires. It was heavier than it looked.

While observing its beauty in the dim light of Bobby's living room, he heard an angry, no pissed voice, from the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing!" Startled by the volume and intensity of the question. Adam glanced up quickly, dropping the newly sharpened knife, barely missing his sock-covered foot.

"Sam! I-I-I-." Adam stammered and backed up as his normally cool, calm, and collected brother marched towards him with intensity in his eyes. Before more words could be tumbled out, Sam put the new knife on the table, sat down, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him over his lap.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Adam panicked as he knew what this position meant but had never been spanked by Sam before. Sam who was his best friend and his protector.

"I know your brain has stopped working these last few days, but I thought you would know a spanking when you saw it." With that, he laid into Adam with a fierceness that could match Dean and their dad. Adam gasped form the pain.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! You could have cut your hand off or killed yourself!" Sam lectured as he continued to beat the lesson into Adam's behind.

"Sam I'm sorry! Really!" He grabbed his brother's leg and held on. Hoping to appease his more caring brother with emotions. But at last, it was lost, as a pissed Sam, was a dangerous Sam.

It was at the moment Dean came rushing in from the bathroom. If he was just now showing up, it must have been less than three minutes to get to this point.

"What happened. I heard Sam-." Their oldest brother stopped in the doorway and watched with a shocked expression as the youngest got a serious ass whooping.

"Our little brother here thought it would be a good idea to play with the newly sharpened machete," Sam growled as he not once slowed down in speed or intensity. Maybe it was having so many spankings in a short period of time. Maybe it was because he had an audience to this embarrassing moment. Or maybe it was because it was Sam that sounded so angry and disappointed. But Adam could no longer keep the tears at bay as they dripped down his face.

"I-I-I w-a-s-s-s-n't p-p-playing w-w-w-i-ith it!" Adam practically bawled as he couldn't gather the courage to look up to see the same anger and disappointment in his oldest brother's eyes. So instead he focused out the blurry carpet. Why couldn't he just listen to someone? Would he ever stop getting in trouble?

"Sammy." Hearing their nickname for their middle brother Adam pulled himself out of his self-moping in time to see his brothers do their eye talking thing.

"Why don't you go take a shower and relax. I'll finish this up." Adam's nerves tighten as he feared what that meant.

"Dean he deserves-." Sam started as he finally stopped smacking to talk to Dean.

"The runt will get exactly what he deserves now go on." Dean said in a voice that the other two knew meant it wasn't a suggestion. Grumbling, Adam was practically thrown off Sam's lap as he stood and went upstairs.

The silence of the room seems to last a lifetime before Adam glanced up at his oldest brother from under his bangs. He was not at all surprised by the look that met his. It was one that would have made grown men nervous.

"Dean, I-." Adam started before Dean held up a hand.

"Kid I don't want to hear any excused. I am going to ask some questions and all I want to hear is yes sir or no, sir. Understand?" Adam nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you intentionally touch the weapon?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you understand the rule about not touching the weapons?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was that rule in any way confusing for you to understand?"

"No, sir."

"Lastly, did you not ask about helping and I told you no?"

"Yes, sir. But Dean I just wanted-." Adam shot his head up to defend his actions, but it fell on deaf ears.

"What did I say about excuses?!" Adam took a step back from his angry brother. While being pissed was a trait of Dean's, this was the hot furry that was usually directed at his family for doing something stupid and dangerous. Taking a deep breath, he sat down where Sam was only five minutes ago.

"All right kid let's get this over with." Dean reached to grab but Adam made no motion of moving closer.

"Adam." Dean growled in a tone far too much like their father. Adam's eyes began to water again not only getting another spanking but how much he had messed up the last few days.

"Dean..." Adam looked at him with giant, blue eyes, with unshed tears. He could see the resolve waiver for a moment in his brother's green eyes before hardening for the task ahead.

"Adam I am not going to ask again. If I must come get you, I will call dad and he will surely kick your ass tonight too." Adam sniffed before moving closer at a snail's pace. Once within arm's reach, he was quickly yanked over, his pants yanked down and it seemed like him and Sam were the same person as the intensity and speed matched.

"Aaahhhh! Dean!" Unlike Sam, Dean went straight for his sit spots. Having no choice, he grabbed his brother's calf to stop from face planting the ground.

"Kid we have told you repeatedly that you are not for any reason to touch the weapons without training. I don't know what it takes to get that through your thick skull!" Dean lectured as he kept a steady rhythm. Never once leaving that sensitive area.

"Please, Dean! I am sorry! Really!" Adam's tears started before the spanking even began and now they were so much worse. To the point, he could barely see.

"You know what kid I think you are only sorry you got caught? What would have happened if Sam was a second later or you started swinging that thing around." After saying such it was almost like Dean imagined what could go wrong and that fueled his anger. His anger he took out on Adam's butt.

"Deanie, please! I di-i-i-dn't m-e-e-a-a-n-n to scare y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u guys! I just wanted to be worth more!" The fact that no matter how he tried to help, it always ended in disaster. He wasn't good at anything hunter related. Not like his dad and brothers. What if they decided to get rid of him because he was just dead weight. Adam's sobbed at the idea of losing the family he had come to love.

During this time, he didn't seem to notice that Dean had stopped spanking and was staring at him with sad eyes. Before he knew it, he was being picked up and placed upright in a lap. Not caring that he was only in his underwear, he lunged at the warm presence that moments ago dished out punishment.

Adam clung to his brother with a death grip as he felt hands soothing his back. Soon his sobs turn to sniffles and his eyes got heavy.

"Addie." He felt a hand gently push his head up.

"You are worth more than you can ever realize. You got that?" Dean said with complete seriousness and love that he would never admit aloud. Adam nodded.

"If you ever say anything to contradict that I will be the snot out of you, got it?" Adam nodded again before leaning back on his chest. Dean ruffled his hair as he leaned them back in on the couch. Enjoying each other's presence.

"You gonna stand their all-night Sammy?" Turning around, Adam saw his middle brother back to normal and freshly showered. Not being able to tell if he was truly forgiven by his sasquatch of a sibling, he turned back around to stare at his lap and Dean's shirt.

Luckily his mature brother took the lead and sat down next to them on the beat-up couch before giving his own complementary hair ruffle. Looking up, Adam could see the anger was now replaced with a deep love and concern for not only possibly finding a hurt little brother but also from how he let his anger take control.

"Addie I am uumph." Sam started before Adam jumped from one brother to the other and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. After a second of being startled, Sam returned the contact be tightly wrapping his baby brother in a protective hug.

"I am sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to scare you. Honest." Adam pulled back and with every ounce of willpower compelled his brother to believe him. Sam just responded with his typical kind smile.

"I know Addie. I am sorry for getting so angry. Just seeing you with that machete and the next you are lying in a pool of blood." Sam's eyes clouded with the dark thought. Adam reached forward again to convey they he was fine and bring his brother out of his pain. It worked as the hug was once again returned.

"You did the right thing, Sammy. Besides Ads knows that if he even thinks about touching another weapon before he is ready or given permission. He will get the belt form both of us and then we will tell dad all about it. Isn't that right kid." Adam didn't need to look over to know how serious his oldest brother was but still turned to answer.

"Yes, sir." Adam gulped as he knew Dean was dead serious.

Seeing the understanding in his eyes, Dean flipped back to his usual fun-loving, macho self.

"Alright now enough with this chick flick moment. Let's finish this up and get some shut-eye. I do not want to be lectured at 2 a.m. about how long this took." Adam slid in between his brothers as they finished off the rest of their task.

Enjoying how the rest of the night was filled with laughter and smartass comments.


End file.
